beyblade_ocfandomcom-20200214-history
Gogyou
Gogyou is the name given to the series of Beyblades used by Kei Hiyomura. All of them are balance-type Beyblades specializing in attack and stamina. The first Beyblade in the series is Gogyou S, while the latest is Gogyou MF. Gogyou Scytha Gogyou S is the first Beyblade that Kei uses and was designed by her father, Takeo. It doesn't appear in the series, and not much is known about it, save that its design served as the prototype for the Black Dranzer Beyblade. Gogyou Flare Gogyou F is the first Beyblade Kei is shown using, particularly in the battle against the Blade Sharks trio. It uses the Black Flare attack ring, 8 Heavy weight disk, Fortress base with dual change modes enabled, and a left-spin version of the Dual Change spin gear. Essentially, the AR is a modified Flame Wing, with slightly higher attack potential due to the increased slope of the wings. The base is slightly wider than the typical Fortress base, to house the ball bearings and to allow for the mode change. The spin gear itself has both flat and sharp tips, allowing Kei to switch between attack and endurance modes. Gogyou Valkyrie Gogyou V is the first Beyblade with the Mag-tram system that Kei uses, and the only one she uses through V-Force. By this time, Kei has taken more responsibility in designing or improving her Beyblades. It features the Cross Wing AR, with a 10 Balance weight disk, paired with the Valkyrie Adapt blade base and the Neo Right SG (south magnecore version). This set-up addressed Gogyou F's lack of significant attack power, and because it no longer contains ball bearings, its movements in the dish were quicker. The sharp axis was designed to retract, leaving a hole-flat metal tip when nearing the end of the battle. When the launch is executed correctly, Gogyou V practically flies around the stadium when in attack mode, but stays in one spot when in endurance mode. Gogyou Garnet Kei first uses Gogyou G in Beyblade G-Revolution, though it isn't long before she replaces it for a HMS Beyblade of her own. This time, the attack ring is called Triple Claw, an AR of Kei's own design. Interestingly enough, she uses the same engine gear as in Dranzer G - the Right Engine Gear Reverse - along with the Final Clutch release blade base, albeit customized to suit her playing style. She still uses a 10 Balance weight disk with this set-up. The AR's design is one that's meant to steal spin from Gogyou G's opponents, reducing spin loss when executing attacks. The angle of the slopes of each wing on the AR help keep Kei's attacks to a small area, to help prevent large amounts of energy or spin being lost. The ball bearings are again lacking in this build. Overall, Gogyou G is heavier than Gogyou V, but it's lighter compared to Gogyou F. Gogyou Metal Scytha The first Beyblade Kei uses that is of the Heavy Metal System, it features the Hell Cross attack ring, which has a metal sheath with two wings that curve back to join the 'body' of the AR; and a combination hard plastic and lighter metal frame, colored black with red edges, also with two wings. Put together, the sheath and frame blend almost seamlessly. The set-up makes use of the Circle Balance weight disk, and the running core is called the Revolving Change Core which allows Gogyou MS to change between attack and endurance modes, and then switch back, depending on the force of impact. It has a sharp metal tip in endurance mode, and a semi-flat metal one in attack mode. Gogyou MS is slightly taller than Kei's past Beyblades, helping to lessen its chances of being hit from above by a taller opponent. Gogyou Metal Flare The Circle Balance WD from the previous set-up remains, while Hell Cross is swapped out for the more streamlined, almost circular attack ring Hell Spiral; while the sheath of this is made of the same metal as Hell Cross, the frame uses a titanium alloy instead of hard plastic and light metal. The running core, now called Bearing Change Core instead of Revolving Change Core, brings back the metal bearings from Gogyou's earlier builds, and the semi-flat tip is now wider, to help with stability while the bey moves around the stadium. Trivia *All of Kei's Beyblades are black with either red or gold accents. The only exceptions are Gogyou V, which was dark gray, and Gogyou G, which was deep red with black and gold details. *When Kai first saw the Gogyou blade, he thought it was Black Dranzer. Kei herself didn't learn her first Beyblade had at one point been the prototype for this bey.